


Take Me to Church

by xore



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xore/pseuds/xore
Summary: dalah’surfal: my love.





	Take Me to Church

"I'm sick," came a ragged, almost _broken_ whisper from above Sylvanas as she kissed a familiar pattern on the pale, freckled skin of Jaina's shoulders and breasts. Cold tears slipped from her eyes, down her cheeks, and onto the girl's skin, which she brushed away with her lips the moment they fell. She could feel a shaky, cold hand run up her ear and had to force back a shiver as she looked up at the woman. Fine blonde hair framed her face and even in the light of only the pale moon, she could see the redness of Jaina's cheeks and eyes. She reached a hand up to softly wipe away her tears before crawling back over her to kiss her cheeks. "Sylvanas..."

"Hush," came the response, and Sylvanas struggled to keep her voice steady as she ran her other hand slowly up Jaina's side. She was rewarded with a soft whimper from the girl who met her eyes.

"I am," she insisted, her voice faint from the fear of her parents or brothers overhearing. Sylvanas knew that this was risky, oh she knew, but she could not find it in her to stop. She wanted to worship Jaina, to show her that their time together was not the poison that her church claimed it was. A sin, perhaps, but a sin with no greater innocence. "Everyone tells me," Jaina continued. "My parents, my pastor, everyone who comes across me. I know how different it is for elves and I envy you; I envy your kind's ability to freely love." 

"Envy not, _dalah’surfal_. I have made the offer for you to join me several times now, yet you repeatedly refuse."

A cold hand cupped Sylvanas's cheek. "You would be _killed_."

Still, Sylvanas continued, her stormy blue eyes lidded as she fantasized about the possibilities. "We would leave in the cover of the night. Pack what is absolutely necessary. The most burdensome part would be only to steal a small sailboat from your parents' vast navy, and we could sail to Lordaeron. I have a trusted friend who lives on his own farm, and we would arrive within the week if we hurried." Getting further excited by the possibility, Sylvanas spoke faster, hardly noticing how Jaina's eyes were brimming once more with tears. "He would gladly lend us some horses and we could make it to Quel'thalas within a day. I've made the journey myself more times than I can remember."

" _Sylvanas_ ," Jaina insisted, her voice shattered. The sheer desperation and terror in her lover's voice was the only thing that could break Sylvanas from her sweet daydream, and she opened her eyes fully to look down at her. Tears flowed more freely now and Sylvanas could not resist her urge to dive in and kiss them all away as they came. They slowed to a stop within a few seconds as Jaina giggled softly, making Sylvanas almost forget the ache in her chest. She wrapped her arms around the woman to hold her close and cherished the brief happy moment they shared. 

She relished every second she could make her lover laugh, when so much of her life was filled with heartache. Heartache of not being accepted by her own family and community. Heartache of being married off to some man she'd only met thrice come the end of the month. Heartache of not being able to spend more time with the one person she could freely trust and love.

Sylvanas forced herself to pull away the slightest bit, only to cup Jaina's cheek with one hand as she hovered her face only an inch away from the other girl's. "You are not sick," she whispered, though her voice was firm and commanding. "You are not sick, _dalah'surfal_. You are the sunlight. If you are sick, then I am sicker, but I love it." She moved closer to Jaina, brushing her lips with her own. "Command me to be well."

Jaina leaned up the remaining distance and joined their lips, and this kiss was unlike so many of their others; the rushed, needy kisses that left them both breathless by the time they were forced to pull away. This kiss was slow and brimming with not the need to simply be close to one another, but the need to be _with_ one another, for longer than the occasional, merciful nights they allowed themselves, when Sylvanas would sneak her way to Jaina's room and they would find themselves soon soaked through with sweat and tangled in the warmth of the bed sheets and one another. Those nights came rarely and, pleasureful as they were, they would no longer come once the month had ended. Just the thought of it made Sylvanas tear up again, but she did not allow herself to cry as she pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Jaina again. They met eyes and held the gaze for a fleeting moment before Sylvanas sat up entirely.

The cold air hit Jaina harder than she had expected, and she almost begged for Sylvanas's warm presence on top of her again, grounding her. The elf dared not leave her yet, though, and sank back only to kneel between her pale thighs. Her silky nightgown had long been pushed up by one of Sylvanas's thighs between her own, and the elf only needed to tug it up slightly more to expose Jaina's naval. She pressed a soft kiss to it, watching the fine blonde hairs standing on end as she kissed lower and lower, pulling down Jaina's panties with her thumb the further she went. 

Soon the undergarments decorated only the bedroom floor and Sylvanas had her head buried between Jaina's thighs, the pad of her tongue pressed solidly against the girl's clitoris. She matched the rhythm of her lips and tongue with the steady pace of her two fingers, moving slowly in and out of her. They curled upwards to press against her g-spot and Jaina arched her hips in turn, a hand firmly clamped over her mouth so only Sylvanas could hear the faint whimpers and moans that did escape her lips. A soft cry of "good Gods" escaped her, and Sylvanas had to force herself to pull her head away from her sweet taste.

"Worship only in the bedroom," she whispered, and Jaina dared open her eyes to meet Sylvanas's. The elf's fingers slowed slightly, as if doubting herself for the first time in her long life.

"The only heaven I'll be sent to," Jaina gasped, having moved her hand away from her mouth, "is when I'm alone with you."

Before she could cover her mouth once more, Sylvanas kissed her, speeding up her hand again and gently placing her thumb against Jaina's clitoris in lieu of her mouth. Though her tongue and lips felt so much better to Jaina and Jaina's clitoris tasted so much better to Sylvanas, neither could find it in themselves to end the kiss, even as Jaina approached and reached her climax. She came quietly, any and all whimpers melting into Sylvanas's mouth, as she knew better than to make all of the noises she wanted to.

Too soon, always too soon, Sylvanas's hand was pulled away and Jaina found herself relaxing against the bed in the afterglow of her orgasm. Sylvanas moved to lay beside her, and for a peaceful few minutes, neither of them spoke; both simply content to gaze into each other's eyes and enjoy the presence of the other. Finally, Sylvanas broke the silence, as she was often keen to do. "The sun will rise within an hour," she murmured, reaching a hand out to graze her knuckles against Jaina's cheek. Almost instantly, bitter tears made their way back into her eyes and Jaina fought not to allow them to spill.

"Must you go?" She whispered, allowing herself to blink. The tears spilled, and Sylvanas's hand was quick to wipe them away before gently taking one of Jaina's and raising it to her lips. She kissed her fingers softly, allowing her lips to linger for a moment before she set her hand back down on the bed.

"I must. And... Jaina..." She sighed, sitting up. Jaina kept her eyes on her, a sense of dread creeping into her chest and nauseating her. "My assistance is required on yet another troll hunting mission. It is not dangerous, or more so than usual," she said quickly, noticing the look on the girl's face. Her words did little to appease it, however. "It does mean, though, that I will be occupied for-"

"The rest of the month," Jaina finished, and could not help the sob that escaped her. Sylvanas, taking pity on her, laid back down and wrapped her arms tightly around her. 

"Indeed," she whispered, pressing soft kisses to Jaina's forehead. "I'm... I'm sorry, _dalah'surfal_. I'm truly sorry." Jaina simply nodded, and Sylvanas could feel her tears soaking through her tunic not unlike the blood of the creatures she had slain. This feeling, this moisture was far more devastating than even the hardest kill, and Sylvanas found herself tearing up as well. " _Surfal_ ," she murmured, pulling away from Jaina the slightest bit so she could look into her lover's eyes. "Please, come with me. I will give you my life."

"That is exactly what I fear, Sylvanas. My parents, my people... They will all hunt you down and they _will_ take your life."

"A small price to pay," Sylvanas snarled, "for being with the woman I love." She hardly minded that it was the first time either of them had spoken those words, and neglected the shocked look that took over Jaina's features. "Besides, you forget, I am one of the best rangers Quel'thalas has to offer. If they wish to kill me, they must _find_ me first."

Her words managed to pull another soft giggle from Jaina and, much to both of their surprises, she nodded. "Yes," she said, looking up to Sylvanas. " _Yes_."

"Yes?" Sylvanas sat upright, her ears pinned back in surprise. "You... will come with me?"

Her response was Jaina simply rushing into her arms, embracing Sylvanas far tighter than she ever had before. Their lips met again and this kiss was different than ever before, and left all other kisses paling in comparison. In the past, they had all simply been of need, of desire, of sorrow, of closeness. Now, it was a kiss of pure elation and love as they both grinned into it. 

"Yes," Jaina said again, pulling back to meet Sylvanas's eyes one more time. 

**Author's Note:**

> dalah’surfal: my love.


End file.
